Wasteland
by crazydoer
Summary: This is a story about the new kid in school, Alex Karev. There will be pairings such as AddisonMarkfor the first part of the story ChristinaBurke, AlexAddison later you will have to review to see what happens when they hook up Also maybe AlexIzzieStill un
1. Chemistry

**Author's Note: This is my first story and I hope you enjoy it. I have been working on it for some time now. I have many chapters to come; I have about 6 of them by now, so if everyone likes the beginning, I will start adding the other chapters to it.**

**Summary: This is a story about the new kid in school, Alex Karev. There will be pairings such as Addison/Markfor the first part of the story Christina/Burke, Alex/Addison later you will have to review to see what happens when they hook up Also maybe Alex/IzzieStill undecided It is little bit like One Tree Hill as well so hope you enjoy. The time frame is right now and it is near November.**

-Alex woke up the morning of his first day attending his new school. He took a shower and he then went to the kitchen and pulled out the Applejacks from the pantry and grabbed the milk from the frig and he ate his breakfast. Then it was time for school, he got there a little early so he would receive his schedule and he meet the Principle of the school. The Principle had a student come a little early to help him get to his classes. When he got his schedule he meet a girl named Meredith. She was the one showing him around the school and helping him with his schedule. The first bell rang to make sure the students were going to class then about five minutes later another one rang for the tardy bell and they started walking out of the office and walking to his class. He put his hand out to her and smiled at her-

A: Hi. I am Alex Karev.

M: Hi, Meredith Grey. You nervous about your first day here? -she said with a smirk and shaking his hand and walking him to his class-

A: -he looked at her and shrugged- A little not a whole lot though. Should I be? -he said with a smile-

M: I don't think so. Well this is your Chemistry class. First class of the day. -she said looking at him and giving him a good luck smirk and handing him schedule-

-Alex walked into his class and the teacher stopped and he walked over to him and said he was the new student and the teacher nodded and introduced him to the class-

Mr. Hemmings: Class this is Alex. He will be joining us this year, welcome him and make sure he is welcomed here.

-Mr. Hemmings said and he pointed to a seat that was empty and Alex nodded and walked over to the seat and he looked down to see a beautiful, red headed girl. She looked at him and she looked at her stuff that was on the chair and she smirked pulling it off and going back to talking to her friend with blonde hair on the other side of her. Alex sat down and he looked at her and smiled and she turned to face him, he placed his hand out-

A: Alex Karev. -he said with a reassuring smile-

Red-Head: -she looked at his hand and then up and shaking it- Hi. Addison Montgomery. -she said with a sarcastic smile and looked at her friend again with a weird look and laughed-

Al: That's a nice name. -he said with a soft smile-

Ad: Thanks. -she looked at her friend, which her friend nudged her to introduce her to him- This is my friend Izzie Stevens

Al: -he smirked at her and nodded his head at Izzie- Pleasure.

I: So. Where did you move from? -she said leaning over Addison-

Al: I moved here from Iowa. -he said looking at the front of the class and then back at the both of them-

I: Do you play any sports, Alex?

Al: Actually, Yes I do. I play basketball. -he looked at them smirking, and looking down at the notebook in front of him- Hopefully the team is good here. Is it?

Ad: Yea. They are great. -she said nudging Izzie under the table-

I: Yea. We are cheerleaders and you are looking at the Caption of the squad. -she always said that to everyone. She was the popular one in the school, she was the most talked about at the school, in good ways and in bad ones as well, Izzie thought Alex was cute and she wanted him and she knew it wouldn't be hard cause she got any guy she wanted-

Al: Cheerleaders? Both of you? I mean, I can see you, Izzie being one, but you Addison. -he stopped as he saw not a so good of a glare from Addison-

Ad: Yea well I am one. -she said looking at Izzie-

I: -she was whispering in Addison's ear- He is a hottie. Dibs.

Al: -looked at them and he looked Addison up and down and he liked her she was hard to get to know but he liked the challenge and he wasn't going to give up yet- Well, I like cheerleaders. They keep the fans up and rowdy. They have a lot of spirit.

Ad: -she smiled at him and she knew that would get Izzie going and she laughed to herself- Well. Your not the only one who enjoys them either. -she said looking at his eyes and she was just lost in them and she snapped herself out of it-

Al: Well then I might have to watch out right. -he said looking at her-

I: Well cheerleaders are one of the best at the school. Besides the basketball players.

Ad: -she laughed at her shaking her head, she always said that speech-

-The bell rang for the class to be done and they all walked out and Addison went one way and Izzie went the other and Alex caught up to Addison, he tapped her shoulder and asked her-

Al: Hey. Can you point me in the direction of the Coaches office?

Ad: -she laughed slightly- Are you seriously asking or are you just trying to talk to me a little longer?

Al: Both. -he said with a laugh- So where is the office. I need to go talk to him about try-outs.

Ad: -she pointed down the hall- Go down this hall and make a right and go down and there it is it will say Coach Webber's Office, can't miss it. -she said smiling at him as she looked at him-

Al: Thanks. Catch you later -he said walking by her-

-Alex walked to the Coaches office and knocked on the door-

**A/N: Ok. I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry it was a little long but I would appreciate it if you would review and I hope you want more cause the next chapters will be really good and pairings for the coming chapters Addison/Mark.**


	2. Meeting the Coach

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews I was so excited. This next chapter is short and doesn't really do much but it will get you to know what each character does and what they are about to do and ect. CWCoach Webber and AlAlex**

-Alex walked to the Coaches office and knocked on the door-

-Coach Webber looked up at the young boy standing at the door and he motioned him to come in and Alex did so and he looked at Coach and smiled-

CW: -extended his hand out to Alex and looked at him and Alex shook his hand and smiled- Coach Richard Webber. Call me Coach though.

Al: -he smiled and nodded- Alex Karev. I was going to ask you about Basketball try-outs. I heard your team was one of the finest, Sir.

CW: -he smiled and sat back down in his chair and put his and out to the chair in front of his desk letting him know to sit down- Well kid, you are lucky cause try-outs are tomorrow after school. You better be ready.

Al: -he smiled and nodded as he sat in the chair- Yes, Sir I am ready. I can't wait to be out on that court and playing in one of the uniforms, showing my skills and help win.

CW: -he laughed at the young man sitting in front of him and he liked the confidence he had in himself that was a great attitude- Well you sure have a lot of confidence in yourself don't you son?

Al: -he laughed and nodded- Yes, Sir I do. You need it though, in yourself, in your team, even in your fans.

CW: -he smiled and nodded and took a piece of paper from his desk and handed it to him- This is the try-out information. We need your folks to sign these papers as well -as he handed him some other papers that were sign up sheets-

Al: -he grabbed them and smiled and standing up- Thank you, Sir. I will be ready for tomorrow. I just hope you are, Sir.

CW: -he shook his head and laughed to himself- Well, Son I will see you tomorrow.

-Alex left the office and the other bell rang for lunch and he walked towards the cafeteria-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know this one was short but, I had to have this one in here. So I will work on the next chapter cause that one is pretty good. I think a lot of you viewers will be a little shocked and well read it to find out more.**


	3. Lunch Brunch

**A/N: Thanks for reading the last chapter. I know it was rather short but I wanted you guys to know who the Coach was and when he had try-outs and so forth so here is one of the better chapters. ENJOY!!! MMeredith AlAlex IIzzie AdAddison Ma Mark CrCristina CaCallie GGeorge**

-Alex left the office and the other bell rang for lunch and he walked towards the cafeteria. Meredith was waiting outside of the cafeteria for Alex and he smiled as he approached her and he looked at her-

M: Hey Alex -she said as they walked into the cafeteria and went in a line to grab lunch- How is your day going?

Al: Its going pretty good. -as he grabbed a turkey sandwich with olives, lettuce, mayo, and pickles, they walked over to the table-

M: Alex this is Cristina, George, and Callie. -as he introduced him to them and they sat down- And this is Alex, he is new.

Cr: So where did you move from? -as she took a bite out of her pizza-

Al: I am from Iowa -he said smirking-

G: Iowa! Wow! -as he thought that was a big move-

Ca: George. Its not that amazing. So meet anyone new or I mean that you like? -as George held her hand under the table-

-they all looked at him waiting for his reply and they were curious to as what he would say a lot of the new kids liked Izzie-

Al: Well, there is this one girl, in my Chemistry class -as he said looking down and taking a bite of his sandwich and swallowing it- Her name is Addison...Addison Montgomery.

-they all were shocked and they looked at him with serious eyes and George kind a leaned in and asked him-

G: Addison. Cheerleader. Best friends with Izzie. Addison?

Al: -he nodded and looked at them a little weird- Yea. Why? Is she mean or a bitch?

-Meredith looked over at Cristina and Cristina shrugged. Meredith turned back to Alex and was about to say something-

M: You can't like her Alex.

Al: Why? -he looked puzzled-

-Well before Cristina could answer his question he knew why, there walked in Izzie, Addison and some guy with his arms around Addison's waist and Alex turned to them and looked down-

Al: She has a boyfriend. -as he looked at them-

Cr: Yea. She does. His name is Mark. He is the Caption of the Basketball Team.

Ca: So getting off the subject. Do you play any sports? Are you into any thing fun? -as she said looking at George with a worried look-

Al: -he looked up and laughed- Well I a little screwed here. I am trying out for the Basketball Team. I play basketball.

Cr: -she looked at him and shook her head- Hey just beat his ass. I bet you are better than him.

M: Did any other girls catch your eye? -she said asking-

Al: Well, Izzie is pretty hot. She seems interested in me. -he said with a little smile-

-they all shook their heads and looked at him-

All of them: No.

Al: -yet again looked puzzled- Why?

Cr: -she just blurted it out and she always did- SLUT, SLUT, and SLUT. She sleeps with every guy she can

-as she was telling him Addison, Izzie, and Mark walked up and Izzie bent down by Alex's ear and she placed her hand gently on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear-

I: Hey. I am having a party next Friday. You up for it? -as he she whispered-

Al: -he turned his head to her and nodded with a smirk- Yea. I will. -he looked at Addison and looking at Mark with his arm around her and his smiled lowered- Are you going?

Ad: -laughed and looked at him with a serious look- No. I am not going to go to my best friends party. Of course. -she turned to Mark and looked at him and saying in a low tone so he could only hear- Please let go of me.

Ma: -he gave a confused look and let go and he looked at Alex- Hey. I am Mark. You must be Alex. The new kid. I hear you are trying out for the basketball team. Sweet.

Al: -he looked at him and nodded- Yea, I am Alex and yes you are right there. I am trying out. I heard you guys were good.

Ma: Yea we are. -he looked at Addison and Izzie giving them a lets go look- See you at try-outs.

-The three of them walked away and Izzie moved her hand across Alex's back and tapping his shoulder lightly and flirtatiously, Alex looked back at the group and they all pretty much had there mouths dropped to the floor-

Al: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

M: You got asked to Izzie's party. That means she really want you to get with her.

Cr: -hit Meredith playfully- Well. That sounds fun. Just don't give in to her to much.

Al: -he laughed at them- So how long have Addison and Mark been with one another? -said taking a sip of his water-

Ca: I think about eight months. -she looked at George rubbing his hand-

Al: Not to long. I can change her mind -as he said with a grin-

G: Just don't get into it with Mark, if you make the team.

M: That wouldn't be to hot. -she said laughing-

-The bell rang and they all got up and headed for their next class-

**A/N: Well I hope this chapter was one of the better ones. I think the next one will be a good one as well. So reviews are so exciting to get. I love them. So please review. Tell me if I need to do anything different**


	4. Cheerleader Has Game

**A/N: Well I have only gotten 5 reviews. So who knows how much longer I will continue this story it doesn't seem to be that good. So I might not continue after the last and final chapter I wrote in my notebook.**

-A week went by and it was Thursday. Alex made the basketball team and he was already practicing with the team. He enjoyed the basketball team they were nice and cool. He was practicing in the Gym one day after practice and he heard some screaming and he was trying not to listen but he had to and he got closer to the sound and he looked at the two people fighting and he was shocked at the people and he just didn't know what to think, so he kind a hide so he could hear most of the conversation and he stood there listening to the to go back and forth with yelling-

-Addison was about to rip Mark's head off she couldn't take it anymore almost for a week he never stopped talking about how she didn't seem to interested in him anymore and it was getting to the point and she just screamed-

A: Damit! Mark, get over it. I mean yea I could possibly like him but you are to worried about him actually winning and taking everything from you. Your basketball caption position and... -She got cut off by Mark and he was yelling-

Ma: I am not scared of him. I am so better than he is. I am just mad at you that you are spending more time with him than me. I would think that your girlfriend would spend most of her time with her boyfriend and not her new little boy toy -he said clinching his fist-

A: So that is what you fucking think of him. My boy toy. Yea that is it marks. Do you honestly think that I would do that to you? -She said looking at him and he looked at her and he hit the wall-

Ma: Yes. Addison, I do. I mean come on you have to admit you have been hanging out with him rather a lot.

A yes, I have but he has been a really good friend he just doesn't talk about himself, his sport and about how fucking hot he is. He actually talks to me about me. He tells me stuff that I have never heard from any guy that I have dated.

Ma: So you like him don't you. You do. So that means we are over doesn't it. Wait I will answer that one for you Addison. We are over. OVER. So go fuck your new boy toy.

-Alex ran into the gym and started shooting hoops as he saw Mark walk out and Mark gave Alex a really mean and horrible look and Alex looked down and back up shooting the ball in the hoop. He then went to get the ball and turned around seeing a rather upset Addison walking out and crying and sitting down in the bleachers. Alex walked over to her and he looked at her, as she was burrowing her head in her hands and sobbing. He sat next to her and he rubbed her back softly. He knew that they were fighting over him and Alex didn't like seeing a friend and a girl that he really liked upset over a guy. Addison looked at him and her eyes were blood shot red and he gave her a soft gaze and he pulled her into a comforting hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kept his arm around her and he looked at her-

Al: Addie. -As he looked at her and just feeling her whole body he knew she wasn't doing so good so he didn't bother to ask her- I am sorry.

Ad: -she muttered a little as tears feel and she sat there with her head on his shoulder and she gripped his shirt tight, not wanting to let go- He broke up with me. He broke up with me over you, Alex...over you.

Al: -he rubbed her back and tried to comfort her and he just sat there- Well Addie, he is missing out on a wonderful lady you are. So don't get to upset over him please Addie. I hate seeing you like this.

Ad: -she lifted her head up off his shoulder and looked at her wiping away her tears and she shook her head and looked down- I am crying cause he was right, Alex. He was right, that I liked you and he was right. I do, Alex. I really do. You made me feel so good. You knew how I wanted to be treated and I thank you.

Al: -he looked at her and smiled softly and nodded- Well I am so happy you told me your feelings and I am so glad that Mark and you are over so I don't have to hide mine. I really like you Addie. I liked you the day I saw you. You were nothing like the other girls I meet.

Ad: -she looked into his eyes and her eyes went soft and her heart was racing so fast and she liked the feeling she hasn't felt this way in a long time- Thanks Alex.

Al: -he looked at her and got up and he got the ball and he looked at her as he walked down the bleachers- I have a question, if cheerleaders watch and cheer at the basketball games do they really know how to play?

Ad: -she gave him a face of no you didn't, she really didn't like being called a cheerleader cause she only did it cause Izzie wanted her to be in most of the same classes as her. She got up and walked down and took the ball away from him and laughed- I as a cheerleader could sweep you away. I am rather good.

Al: -looked at her with a fake surprised look on his face and laughed and he got in front of her and into the defense position- Alright lets see what cheerleader has. -as he said to get her mad and he thought it was cute when she got mad-

Ad: You will see what this one has.

-as she did a crossover but it didn't trick Alex he snagged the ball from her and smiled and he looked at her, taking the ball and dribbling it back to the three point line and shooting it and making it-

Al: Well it seems to me that I just schooled you.-he said with a little laugh-

Ad: Fine! Fine you got me and yes you are pretty descent. -as she said looking away from his soft gaze and blushing a little bit- So, Izzie really likes you, and you are going to the party right?

Al: -he looked down and dribbled the ball a little bit and shot it and looked at her with a look- Yea. I heard she likes me but I also heard she likes every new kid that comes in.

Ad: -she laughed cause she knew it was true and she nodded and looked at his eyes and melted and her eyes followed his- You are right there.

Al: Figured.

-Alex looked at her and he moved a little closer to her and he placed one hand on her cheek and they both went to go lean into one another for a kiss and right when they were about to they heard a door open and they stepped back and Alex looked down and over at the door and it was Meredith and she was telling him to come over there and Alex gave her a one second motion and he turned to Addison and smiled-

Al: I will see you later. -with a smile-

Ad: Yea -as she said a little embarrassed and she looked at him and over her shoulder to Meredith- I'll catch up with you later.

Al: Shouted out before she could walk out- CHEERLEADER HAS GAME!

-She heard his words and looked behind her and smiled softly and him and walked the other direction and out to the locker rooms and Alex walked over to a happy and smiling Meredith and she looked at him with a OMG look-

Al: What? -he said like nothing happened-

M: You guys kissed? -she said with excitement-

Al: Shh. -he said blushing- No you interrupted it.

M: I am sorry I should have waited about another minute. -with a sorry look-

Al: So lets go then.

-Alex and Meredith exited the gym and walked to Alex's moms cafe and he smiled and they talked about a lot of things mainly what happened with Alex and Addison-

**A/N: I hope, I get a lot of reviews and the next chapter will be really dramatic. So I hope you all want more and want to here this story finish up.**


	5. Party Favors

**A/N: OMG! I totally am so sorry about not updating this story. I was so busy with my sports and stuff it was insane sorry. I am updating now and this one looks pretty dramatic. Is Addison and Alex going to be with one another at the party or will Izzie interfere with them? **

-Alex was getting ready for the big party and he was looking forward to seeing Addison. He got in the shower letting the luke warm water trickle down his body. He got out and he looked at himself in the mirror and he got some gel fixing his hair making it messy and stuff and he then went and picked out some clothes to wear. Placing jeans that had a little rip spots in them and a polo shirt on the bed and he looked at his clothing and nodded placing it over his back and on his legs and placing some cologne on. He drove over to Meredith's house to pick her up and to pick Cristina up and he looked at her a little confused as to why she was smirking and looking at him weirdly-

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you almost kissed Addison"

-Alex shot Mer a look like what the hell- "You told her?"

"Yea. I am sorry, She is the only one I told"

"I promise not to tell anyone Alex."

"Yea right you are queen of all gossip. Lets go before we are late"

"Why so you can see Addison before Izzie?" -Cristina said-

"Shit! I forgot about Izzie. Damn it. What do I do?"

"Well avoid Izzie as much as possible"

-They walked out to the car and drove off to the party as they pulled up they saw so many people it looked like the whole school. They got out and Alex looked at them and laughed and he looked back at the party as they all walked into the house together. Alex started to rome around trying to find Addison. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and he smiled and turned around thinking it was her but as he turned he saw Izzie standing there with a thing of beer and he laughed-

"Hey you. Nice party"

"thanks you like. I as afraid you weren't going to show"

"Well I am here now. This is by far the biggest party I have been to"

"Yea. Hey did you hear about Addison and Mark breaking it off?"

"Yeah. Addison told me the other day. Is she doing ok?"

"Yeah. She is actually happy now. She says she likes this one dude but she won't tell me. She said he is going to be at this party. So exciting"

"Yeah. I am so digging this party. You got another one of those beers?"

"Let me go get you one." -as she said walking away and getting him one-

-Alex walked around the party looking through the crowd and he stopped and looked at the door as he saw Addison walk into the house wearing a black tank-top with jeans and he smiled and looked at her. He walked over to her and he hugged her and looked at her-

"Hey. You made it."

"Well my best friend would kill me if I didn't show up"

"Yeah. She is going to kill you when she finds out who you really like"

"Well she wont unless you tell her and you wont will you?"

"Nah. Lets go dance and have some fun"

"Ok. I got to admit I am a good dancer"

-she said dragging him into the living room and starting dancing to the music with everyone else around and they danced closed and flirtatiously with one another, Izzie was walking back to give Alex his beer and stopped seeing him and Addison dancing close and touching one another while dancing and she leaned against the wall looking at them as Mark walked up behind her and he placed a arm on the wall and looking at Alex and Addison dance-

"they are disgusting to watch" -he said taking a sip-

"when did they get so close"

"they have been like this for the past week hanging out all the time and being with one another. Didn't she tell you we broke up"

"yea but not why"

"because of him. she liked him a lot and she wasn't spending time with me and I called it off. She didn't tell you?"

"NO!" -she said pissed throwing the beer to the ground and looking at them- "That SLUT!"

"No thats what they call you Izzie"

"Yeah. I know but she knew I liked him"

"You too?" -he said drinking more of his beer-

"Yea. He was a different feeling though. He wasn't one that i would sleep with and then throw out"

-they watched the two dance and get closer and closer to each other as Alex placed his hand on Addison's cheek and they leaned into one another kissing each other on the lips and Izzie's mouth dropped and she was so pissed and she walked away and Mark got so pissed and he walked up to Alex and Addison pulling them apart and looking at Addison and then back at Alex clinching his hand tight and throwing a punch at Alex right but the eye-

"Don't ever kiss her again"

"Mark. What the hell we broke up"

-Alex got up and he looked at Mark and threw punch right under his eye on the cheek bone and tackled him to the ground and they started fighting and throwing punches at one another. Alex was beating the hell out of him then Mark came and hit his balls and hit him and Addison tried to break it up and couldn't. Derek and Preston came by and pulled them apart looking at them and shaking their heads-

"What the hell is wrong with you guys" -as derek said-

"We are a fucking team and we don't beat the shit out of each other we are team mates"

-as Preston said-

"He kissed Addison."

"Cry me a freaking river"

"You want another black eye Alex?"

"You want my foot up your as..." -as he was about to say them Addison stopped both of them and the looked at her-

"Both of you stop it. Mark why do you care, we are over and we need to move on and that is what I am doing."

"Did you ever think about your friend Izzie"

-her stomach sank and she looked down and over at Alex and shook her head at him and she looked at Mark-

"Did she see it?"

"Yeah. she did"

"I am going to go find her. Derek and Preston dont let them kill each other"

-she walked away and knocked on Izzie's door and walking in as she saw Izzie ripping up every single picture of her and Addison she had and looked at her and shook her head as she walked over to her-

"How could you do that to me Addison. I really did like him this time"

"So did I Iz. I needed to go for what i wanted i mean you get all the guys you want so why does it matter"

"Cause he is different he is sweet, kind, and he is just different"

"Well I am sorry"

"We are through being friends. That was low."

"Izzie. You just can't through our friendship away over a guy"

"I just did. NOW GET OUT"

-as she said slapping her and Addison looked at her and walked out and walked down and started heading out of the house and Alex had a thing of ice on his eye and saw her leaving and he caught up to her and looked at her-

"Hey...Hey wait up. What is a matter"

-she was crying- "The friendship is over. Everything is ending because i like you."

-he set the bag of ice down and hugged her- "Shh. She will forgive you trust me. She is your best friend"

-she held him tight and started crying into his shoulder- "I hope you are right"


	6. Game Day

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked the last chapter. This one is going to be pretty good. I only hope for more and better chapters that I will be writing and pleasing the readers (you guys). I will be kind a messing with some of the characters ok. This is also set a month after the party and everything.**

-Alex walked out of the shower in the locker room. It was a hard practice. It was the first game of the season that night. He as nervous but yet again excited. He walked over to his locker and pulled out his gym bag and pulled out his nice dress pants, and placed them on over his boxers and then he reached in for his White with baby blue strip button up shirt. He had a wife beater on and he placed the button up shirt on and he grabbed the tie that was also on the hanger his shirt was on and put it on and he looked at himself and laughed. He looked like a dork but it was the rule every game day they had to dress up and wear a tie. It was a requirement. He shut his locker and walked out of the locker room and he meet up with Addison that stood out in the gym waiting for him, He smiled at her and placed his arm around her and walked with her out of the gym and into the hall ways-

"Finally. I get to see you in that cheerleader outfit."

"Well, finally, I get to see you in something very nice"

"Well, this is orders from headquarters"

"O. Well so is this" -she said a little disgusted by it-

"Hey. You look sexy in it"

"Thats what all guys say"

"But I mean it. You are the only one that looks sexy in it."

"Yea, are you nervous?"

"Yeah. I am. You going to cheer me on?"

"Well, I have to cheer the whole time but when you hear me scream loud know that is for you"

"Ok. I will make sure to win the game for you and the team of course"

"Aww. So sweet. Just play your best and I will still love you no matter what"

"So, you love me now?"

"Maybe"

"You do. That is so cute." -he said playfully and teasing her-

"Well. Only as a friend though"

"I guess I will take what I get right"

"Right"

-He walked her to her class and smiled at her and gave her a hug and a small peck on the cheek and watched her walk into the classroom and he turned to go to his class and he saw Meredith giving him a smirk and he shook his head walking towards her-

"Hey Mer."

"Hey mister hot shot"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You and Addison together finally?"

"No. I told you if anything between us happened and got together you would be the first to know"

"I know but god can't it go any faster?"

"What's that mean?"

"You two are obviously into each other and are like just friends with benefits"

"Very funny Mer. But I told her I would wait till she is ready and we are taking it slow and being friends first"

"Like I said friends with benefits"

-he hit her arm playfully and walked into the classroom and sat down. After 45 minutes of the class the bell rang to dismiss them. Alex walked out and meet up with Addison for lunch. After school ended Alex went home and got ready for the game and talked with his mom for a little bit. He got back into his car and drove back to school and he saw Addison and Mark talking and he looked confused-

"God! Mark. We are over and No I don't want to be with you ok."

"But we were perfect"

"No we weren't Mark. We fought none stop about the stupidest things"

"Isn't that what love is though?"

"We were never in LOVE Mark. At least I wasn't and I sure hell knew you weren't"

"Why can't we just try again?"

"Cause Mark, I am falling for Alex."

"Well, Does Izzie know this? Or have you not cared about what she was up to?"

"Shut the hell up Mark. I try and talk to her everyday and every hour of the day so don't go there Mark"

"He is just another trophy in your glass case"

"No he isn't Mark he makes me feel like a women and doesn't matter what his friends think when I am around and he is the total opposite of you"

-Alex was walking by and he was keeping his distances and he looked over once and as he did Mark saw him. Mark grabbed Addison by the shoulders and kissed her. Alex walked off in a hurry and he was pissed. Addison pushed him off and looked at him with darted eyes-

"What the hell Mark?" -she said wiping her lips off-

"You still feel anything?"

"No. I am done with you. I was after the third time we called it off. I was just dating you to see if I did still like you"

"Well I hope pretty boy liked the kiss"

"You Ass. God. I hate you"

-She said storming off and walking into the cheer locker room and she saw Izzie and Izzie gave her a glare-

"So. When will you tell Alex he is just a rebound?"

"God Izzie. Get over it. I am falling for Alex and Mark is nothing to me anymore he never was."

"Whatever"

-Alex was in the locker room getting his uniform on he sat on the bench with his shorts on and his wife beater on. He bent down and placed his shoe on and laced it up and he heard Mark talking and shook his head. He stood up and placed his jersey on over his head and onto his body. He walked around and paced he was very nervous. He heard the announcer say the starting line-up for the opposing team and he knew that was the queue to go and get ready to run out into the roaring fans. He was captain along side with Mark. Mark looked back and smirked and looked at him-

"What are you grinning about. I still have my clothes on"

"I am not gay"

"Sure"

"Its just that the good luck kiss Addison gave me, I can still taste her she taste so good and not only on the lips"

"How about you turn around before you get punched again"

"If I recall, I was the first one to hit and throw the punch"

"Yea but I was the one who kicked your ass"

"That was a easy fight."

"Or is it just you are not better than me?"

"Well at least I got inside of Addison"

"You are really trying to piss me off"

"Just one more thing if I see you lay a hand on Addison, I will make sure you don't have a chance in college basketball"

"She will never love you and never has"

"You want to say that again?"

-As Marked yelled at Alex and the announcer called out to the fans that beat hard on the bleachers and the heard the cheerleaders cheer for them waiting for them to run out and rip through the paper banner-

Announcer: "LETS HERE IT FOR YOUR SEATTLE SEAHAWKS"

-The crowd went wild and waited for them to run out-

"She will...NEVER..."

-Before he could finish Mark went to throw a fist and Alex ducked and rammed into him and they hit each other. They came tearing through that banner and everyone looked at them as they threw punches in the gut in the face and places were it wasn't right. Coach Webber came by and yanked both of them up by the jersey and looked at them-

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing sir" -Alex said looking at Mark-

"Nothing? It sure looks like something"

"Just a little misunderstanding Coach" -Mark said-

"Ok. Well Karev. Sorry to say this but you are not playing tonight"

"What coach?"

"Well, I need one captain on the court and I can't have both of you fighting out there"

"He is the one who threw the punch"

"KAREV! Go in the locker room and get changed and go sit in the bleachers"

"God!"

-He stormed into the locker room and pulled his jersey off and threw it on the ground and hit the locker and he heard the door open and he looked at it and he gave a confused look at the women that walked in-

"What are you doing in here?"

"Came to see the star player. But it looks like he isn't playing"

"Well, shouldn't you be cheering?"

"They won't know that I am gone"-she said smirking and walking closer- "What happened?"

"Mark said some things about you and I told him that you would never love him and that she needs to be treated like she is the only one in the world"

"He hit you first again didn't he?"

"Yea. But this is nice being in here in the locker room with my favorite fan"

"What makes you think I am your fan?"

"Well you said the star player"

"Yea well, damn you got me." -she said looking at him and smiling and she got closer to him and placed her hands on his chest and softly kissed his lips-

"I would fight every game night if I knew I was getting this"

"Shhh. Don't ruin the moment"

-She said pressing her body against his and kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck and he placed his arms around her and kissed her passionately. He kissed her and moved his hands up her and down and she messed with his shorts and he ran his hand up her skirt and he looked at her smiling and continued to kiss-

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and yes at the end they got a little intimate you can say. But, anyways. They are going to be a couple in the next chapter and they progress in it as well.**


End file.
